Foop's First Christmas
by TheLovelyHolly
Summary: This is how Anti-Fairies celebrate Christmas. Holiday oneshot. Some OOC.


A/N: I thought I'd come out of retirement with a little Christmas oneshot, since it is almost Christmas after all. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and I'm not making any money off of this.

It was Christmas Eve in Anti-Fairy World and there were garlands of blue tinsel around every pole and strings of black lights on every building. Even though the landscape was dark and the buildings were in varying states of disrepair, the decorations made the area feel just a little less gloomy.

In the castle of Anti-Cosmo, the leader of the Anti-Fairies, Foop sat on his bed writing out his Christmas list. The cube shaped baby was well aware that his parents were going to be buying his gifts because Santa Claus didn't come to Anti-Fairy World, but his father had told him to make a list anyway. He couldn't help but be a little bit excited about this holiday. He'd heard all the other kids at Spellementary School talk about what they wanted for Christmas and he was very pleased when his parents had told him that Anti-Fairies celebrate Christmas too. Now he would get new toys like the other kids. He may have been an Anti-Fairy, but he was still a baby Anti-Fairy. He tapped the end of the pencil against his chin, trying to decide if there was anything he'd missed.

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were in the living room, putting up the decorations. Anti-Wanda was struggling with a black wreath. "Ouch, it's thorny!" She yelped as she dropped the wreath.

"Of course it is, dearest; it is made of thorns after all." Anti-Cosmo explained, rolling his green eyes behind his monocle. He had to explain this to her every year. He hung the last stocking over the stone fireplace, a small black one with Foop's name written neatly across the top in blue, and moved the dark blue Christmas tree to the corner of the room. Then, he went to help his wife with the wreath.

They finally got the wreath hung on the door, but not without a few finger pricks from the thorns. That was one traditional Anti-Fairy Christmas decoration that neither of them really cared for. All that was left to decorate now was the tree.

Foop came floating down the stairs with his a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hey, sweetie, you's just in time to help decorate the tree." Anti-Wanda said, reaching out to hug her son.

Foop hated hugs, but he grudgingly accepted. He didn't want his father to punish him for being mean to his mother again. He shuddered at the memory of the last punishment he'd received.

"Father, I've made my Christmas list just like you asked." Foop said, handing the list to Anti-Cosmo, who unfolded the parchment and read it out loud.

"A dagger, a new slingshot, a stuffed bat, an axe…great choices, son." Anti-Cosmo said with a grin, showing his sharp teeth.

"Do you think you can get me everything?" Foop asked.

"We can if you go to sleep at a decent time tonight." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I can't wait to use my new slingshot on Poof!" Foop exclaimed. He was already thinking about what objects he was going to fling at his round counterpart.

"There will be plenty of time to fantasize about your new toys, but for now, let's decorate the tree." Anti-Cosmo said, leading Foop over to the tree with Anti-Wanda following close behind. He poofed up a box. "You've probably seen how fairies adorn their trees with tinsel and sparkly ornaments and other dreadful decorations."

Foop rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Please tell me Anti-Fairies don't do that."

"Do we?" Anti-Wanda asked, confused.

Anti-Cosmo stared at her. He couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was just trying to build suspense for their son on his first Christmas. He decided it didn't matter. "Of course not, our decorations are much more evil!" He explained, opening the box to reveal an assortment of skulls and bones.

Foop grinned excitedly when he saw the ornaments. They looked way better than the ones on the tree in the classroom at school. He picked one up and hung it on the tree.

"I thank he likes it." Anti-Wanda said happily.

The couple joined their son in decorating the tree and pretty soon, they had the skulls and bones displayed on every branch.

Anti-Cosmo picked up a large black bat and handed it to Foop. "This goes on top of the tree; as it's your first Christmas, you shall have the honor of placing it there." He explained.

Foop flew up to the tree and placed the bat neatly on top. The living room was now transformed into a traditional Anti-Fairy Christmas wonderland. The family smiled proudly at the decorations.

Anti-Wanda poofed into the kitchen and came back with three mugs. The family sat by the fire and enjoyed their hot cocoa until Foop started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I do believe someone is ready to go to bed" Anti-Cosmo said, glancing at the square baby.

"Who?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo had to resist the urge to put his face to his palm. He loved his wife, but her negative IQ did get annoying sometimes.

"I am not ready to go to bed!" Foop protested.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner we'll be able to go out and get your new toys." Anti-Cosmo said.

After about a half hour of convincing, the Anti-Fairy parents finally got Foop in bed, dreaming about all the fun things he was going to do to Poof with his new toys. Then, they quietly poofed to the Anti-Mall, where all the other Anti-Fairy parents were buying various weapons and toys for their children.

"Okay, I'll get his gifts and you help carry everything, we're not going to be here all night." Anti-Cosmo said.

"I wants a pretzel with ketchup." Anti-Wanda said, starting off in the direction of the food court.

Anti-Cosmo grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Focus, woman, we'll get you a pretzel after we finish shopping."

"With ketchup?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Yes, with ketchup." Anti-Cosmo said with a grimace. Sometimes, his wife's strange food cravings still surprised him.

"Okay, Cozzie!" Anti-Wanda agreed.

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn't protest as they went into the Anti-Toy Store.

Once they finished their shopping and Anti-Wanda had satisfied her craving for a ketchup pretzel, the couple poofed back to their living room and began wrapping the presents for Foop.

"Anti-Wanda, could you give me a hand?" Anti-Cosmo asked. He was having a little trouble wrapping the axe.

He received no answer. "Anti-Wanda?"

When there was still no answer, he looked up from his wrapping and scanned the room until his eyes fell on the sofa and his wife's sleeping form. He smiled. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had always thought she looked like a dark angel when she was sleeping. He finished wrapping the axe as best as he could and put it under the tree with the other gifts. Then, he poofed away the scraps of wrapping paper that were strewn around the room and picked his wife up bridal style, carrying her to bed. He tucked her in and climbed into bed on his side and turned out the lights.

The next morning, Foop woke up and listened for the usual sounds of the castle in the morning. Usually, his mother would be in the kitchen, cooking breakfast while making as much noise as possible, and his father would be in his study, talking to himself as he drew up his latest plans for world domination. Today, the sounds that always echoed through the castle were replaced by silence. He flew out of his crib and downstairs to the kitchen. His mother wasn't there, so he tried his father's study, only to discover that it was empty too.

 _Where could they be?_ He thought to himself as he glanced at the clock on the wall. The clock read 6:00 am, two hours before the family usually got up. He suddenly realized why he was awake so early. It was Christmas! He went down to the living room to see a pile of presents under the tree. He couldn't wait to open them. Part of him wanted to tear into them right then, but he was pretty sure he was supposed to wake his parents up first.

He quietly floated to his parents' bedroom, where the two of them were sleeping soundly. He hopped onto Anti-Wanda's back. "Come on, mother, it's time to get up."

Anti-Wanda groaned and rolled over.

"Father, get up, I want to open my presents!" Foop shouted, prodding Anti-Cosmo, who opened his eyes sleepily.

"Ya son's awake." Anti-Wanda muttered.

Anti-Cosmo looked at the clock and yawned. "Before 8:00 am, he's _your_ son."

"Come on!" Foop whined impatiently.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda slowly got out of bed, before following Foop, still half asleep, to the living room.

As they watched Foop smile excitedly as he opened his gifts, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda exchanged the gifts they'd gotten for each other. He put a black, bat shaped locket around her neck and she handed him a dark blue pocket watch with a black skull and crossbones on the front.

Suddenly, a balled up piece of wrapping paper flew right at Anti-Cosmo's head. He ducked to avoid it. "Well, I see you like your new slingshot." He said to Foop, who was sitting on the floor with his stuffed bat tucked under his arm and all of his new toys around him.

Foop smiled.

While Anti-Cosmo poofed up various targets for Foop to shoot with his slingshot, Anti-Wanda prepared Christmas dinner in the kitchen.

She made roast beef, rice and gravy, cranberry sauce, bread, broccoli and cheese, and steamed carrots. For dessert, she made chocolate chip cherry cheesecake, chocolate truffles, and fruit cake. Everything looked horrible and burnt, but it tasted great upon sampling.

After dinner, Foop continued to play with his new weapons until it was time for bed. He didn't object to going to bed this time because he was tired from getting up early and playing all day.

"Did ya have a good Christmas, baby?" Anti-Wanda asked as they tucked Foop in with his stuffed bat.

"Yeah." Foop yawned, his eyelids drooping.

"Good, you sleep tight now, ya hear?" Anti-Wanda said.

Foop had already drifted off to dreamland with a small smile on his face.

Anti-Wanda looked at her husband with a smile and they turned out the light as they quietly left the room.

"I'm glad our young'un had a good first Christmas." Anti-Wanda said as the couple floated to their room.

"Yes, I do believe our son is shaping up to be a wonderful Anti-Fairy if his Christmas list was anything to go by." Anti-Cosmo said proudly, remembering the things he had liked to play with at Foop's age.

"He takes after you." Anti-Wanda said.

"Quite right, dearest." Anti-Cosmo said, draping his arm around his wife's shoulders in a rare display of affection.

They got into bed and fell asleep rather quickly due to waking up at an unusually early hour.

All of Anti-Fairy World slept peacefully that night, dreaming about the day's events. Of course, things would go back to normal in a few days. The decorations would be taken down and everyone would go back to their daily lives and biding their time until they could take over the world, but tonight, they enjoyed a break from all of that. It was safe to say that Foop had enjoyed his first Christmas.


End file.
